You're the one who murdered love-ONE SHOT
by SchneeflockeHourglass
Summary: Tiene años que no subo un fic, y que no escribo uno en forma, espero críticas constructivas, no sean muy duros conmigo jaja. Vendría siendo como un AU moderno, no son piratas aquí, son un grupo de amigos, aunque es la misma organización Luffy es el que juntó al grupo de amigos, creo no tengo más que decir sino les daré spoiler de lo que trata el fic. Disfruten la lectura.


YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MURDERED LOVE

Aquellos orbes azules desbordaban adoración y un amor incondicional, su corazón se agitaba con anticipación al verle dedicar esa mirada y sonreír con tanta alegría, el tomar con delicadeza aquella mano, la chica de cabellos anaranjados hasta la cintura cerraba los ojos dando un largo y tendido suspiro, sentía un nudo en la garganta, mientras por su pálida mejilla rodaba una gota de agua salada, sí una lágrima, volvía a abrir los ojos que ya se encontraban rojos, la razón por la que estaba así es porque observaba a lo lejos, a la persona que amaba, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y se arrepentía de que aquella mirada del cocinero ya no era para ella, sino para su mejor amigo el espadachín peli-verde.

Nami nunca fue una chica insegura, siempre lograba lo que quería, era a veces ambiciosa, pero a fin de cuentas valoraba a sus amigos sobre todo, también era orgullosa y a veces algo explosiva, pero por esto precisamente nunca había pensado en algo como el amor antes, y menos tratándose del galán que tenía por amigo, dedicaba sonrisas, cumplidos y trataba bien a toda mujer hermosa, aunque demasiado tarde notó que tenía un trato especial con ella.

¿Cómo pasó esto? Se preguntaba la mujer, pero no servía hacer el tonto, ella sabía exactamente las razones, el rubio se desvivía dándole atenciones y su amor incondicional, pero ella nunca le tomó enserio porque era coqueto con cualquier mujer hermosa que se le plantara enfrente, ella se sentía insegura y no quería terminar lastimada, cuando en realidad a quien lastimó fue a otro por la falta de comunicación, por su orgullo de no ser la damisela en apuros, la peli-naranja ahora terminó así.

Un día incluso el joven de ojos azules decidió declarar su amor incondicional por la joven de cabellos anaranjados una noche de año nuevo en la fiesta que había organizado Luffy junto con todos sus amigos, Zoro, Usopp, Chopper, Robin y Franky, una noche la cuál debió de ser feliz para todos, pero por la desconfianza que tenía la mujer respecto a si los sentimientos de su amigo eran verdaderos, lo rechazó de la forma más cruel posible, se dio cuenta que había hecho la peor decisión de su vida, aquel día quedó marcado por siempre, la mirada de su cocinero, estaba perdida y sin el brillo que lo caracterizaba, parecía como si hubiera atravesado su corazón con una flecha por la espalda, y finalmente se daba cuenta que era verdad, rompió ese corazón sin piedad como si lo atravesaran millones de balas, la herida no fue física pero fue gravemente emocional, esas heridas que perduran por siempre.

Aunque el dolor no duró para siempre para el rubio, ya que su mejor amigo y a veces rival Roronoa Zoro, estuvo para el todas esas noches en las que no podía con el dolor del rechazo de su linda mellorine, la pasaban peleando como siempre, pero independientemente de eso, el moreno siempre brindó su apoyo y comprensión a Sanji, pasaron días, pasaron semanas y pasaron meses en que aquella relación de amistad se solidificó y dio paso al amor entre ambos.

Incluso después de aquello, el cocinero y la joven de ojos chocolate, seguían frecuentándose en las reuniones de amigos, la chica aún era distante, pero el cocinero le seguía tratando de forma educada aunque aquel lazo especial que tenían ambos claramente dejó de ser el mismo, aún la apreciaba como amiga, pero ya el rubio había decidido seguir adelante, claro seguía siendo educado con sus damas pero la coquetería disminuyó, y Nami se dio cuenta de ello, por más extraño que fuese, comenzó a sentirle lejano, a extrañarle e incluso recordaba aquella noche de año nuevo con dolor, por otra parte se dio cuenta que el moreno y el rubio eran más cercanos que nunca, por alguna extraña razón sentía celos, normalmente la joven actuaba de forma explosiva, pero considerando la forma en que ella había tratado al chef, la forma en la que lo rechazó, se detuvo en seco y no montaría una escena después de todo lo que había hecho.

Finalmente llegando al tiempo actual, es como dicen, no valoras a las personas hasta que las pierdes, miraba con aquellos ojos chocolate aún llorosos, a su amado y a su mejor amigo compartir risas y un ocasional beso, colocó sus auriculares en aquella canción que la describía tanto en ese momento, dejó correr unas lágrimas más mientras colocaba su mano en aquel hueco en su interior donde supuestamente debería estar su corazón y finalmente aún observando a sus amigos a lo lejos, susurró una parte de la canción con dolor. —I'm the one who murdered love—.


End file.
